Patent Document 1 discloses, as a supply device for supplying a high-viscosity material, e.g., grease, in a constant amount, a material supply device for supplying a fluidal material by ejecting the material from a nozzle, the device comprising container means for containing the material, ejection means for ejecting the material delivered from the container means, first delivery means for delivering the material from the container means to the ejection means, backup material storage means for storing, as backup, the material delivered from the container means and delivering the backup material to the ejection means when the material in the container means has run out, and second delivery means for delivering the material from the container means to the backup material storage means, wherein the second delivery means is connected to a material inlet port of the backup material storage means, and a material supply port of the backup material storage means is connected to the ejection means side.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a material supply system comprising a supply device for sucking a material to be supplied, which is stored in a storage unit, e.g., a container tank, and supplying the sucked material in a high-pressure state, an ejection device for supplying the material in a constant amount to a work, a supply line connecting a supply port of the supply device and a suction port of the ejection device to each other, the supply line including a pressure reducing valve capable of setting a pressure reduction ratio and an on-off valve, a pressure sensor for detecting a pressure near the suction port of the ejection device, and control means for, in accordance with a pressure signal from the pressure sensor, closing the on-off valve when the pressure near the suction port of the ejection device exceeds above a preset upper limit value, and opening the on-off valve when the pressure near the suction port of the ejection device exceeds below a preset lower limit value, wherein an accumulator is disposed in the supply line between the on-off valve and the suction port of the ejection device, the accumulator holding the pressure near the suction port of the ejection device from exceeding above the preset upper limit value or exceeding below the preset lower limit value in a short time in a state where the pressure reduction ratio of the pressure reducing valve is set to a level lower than a pressure adapted for causing the material to flow at a full rate during operation of the ejection device.